


The Way It should Be

by Alexwoohu



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Family first, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Love, Puppy Play, possessive, public display
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	The Way It should Be

凯尔从来没见过自己父亲。  
根据奶奶的说法，他只是纽约庞大犯罪集团底层的无闻蚁辈。把母亲的肚子搞大之后，整日泡在科罗纳里不省人事，被债主头朝下淹死在哈林区酒吧的马桶里。  
不算什么模范父亲对吧。  
母亲和奶奶是他唯一拥有的家人。  
他生命中鲜有男性长辈的出现，除去母亲来来去去的男朋友，不是热情过分在肩头的一记重拍，就是背地里冷硬的拳脚。凯尔已经学会不去指望他们。做个省心的孩子。在他们颠鸾倒凤前贴心递上一盒套子，事后拿着门缝里塞出的钞票去拐角的便利店带点香烟。幸运的话剩下一点儿零头，他会奖励自己一盒冷柜里最便宜的冰淇淋。香草精和劣质乳脂带来的满足感是九岁孩子现实中为数不多的避风港。就像米查姆先生顶层公寓的一角，不足四平米的小小空间就是整个世界。  
他的雇主是个复杂的男人（天知道出于什么样的理由驱使他选中了凯尔。）但他让凯尔生活更加简单可控。他抛出问题，凯尔回以答案。就这样。  
无论如何，只要安坐在桌子后把头埋进笔电，他知道自己是安全，被需要的。米查姆先生的需求就是他的价值所在。

沃德不知道自己有多幸运。他代表着凯尔不能拥有的一切。  
凯尔艳羡他。被鲜花和微笑的人们环绕。生来就是被宠爱的。只因为承载着米查姆的血脉。  
沃德应该心怀感恩。  
他的雇主是个了不起的父亲，凯尔全心的敬仰他。无数的深夜里，无数个小时加班加点。是他守在米查姆先生身边，为了兰德，为了儿女的未来辛苦操劳。对那个男人来说，沃德和乔伊就是他的一切，虽然被软禁在公寓但他的心与孩子们同在。透过凯尔和其余手下的双眼，利用无处不在的闭路监控跟进他们的生活点滴，为他们的未来保驾护航。  
谁又能怪他有点保护过头了呢。  
这正常吗？凯尔这个孤儿又有什么权利评判。一个正常的父亲如何表示对儿女的关切？他实在无从比较。

凯尔只知道米查姆先生总是耐心非凡。  
微笑的承下儿子的所有无理取闹。  
即使在沃德为了隐私权还是其他什么问题，无礼的朝自己大吼大叫时也绝不提高半点声音。某些夜晚，一个神奇的亲吻总是能让沃德平静下来，凯尔注意到沃德是如何把自己拉开距离又不自觉的迎上父亲的触碰。他环住沃德手腕，手指在淤青上完美贴合，他倾身耳语。  
从凯尔的位置能依稀捕捉到‘记住、从属、拥有。’这类残破的字眼。像剧本一样精准，沃德在两秒内流畅的贴着他的雇主屈下膝盖，被无形的绳索牵引着爬到书房。下巴低垂胸前，跪在他脚边整晚一言不发，偶尔对企图接近他们的凯尔翻起上唇恰到好处的秀出牙齿，喉头滚动酝酿着咆哮。  
凯尔知道自己毫无机会，只能满足于此。  
米查姆先生有时就这么迁就他。有时屈尊叠起手里的报纸轻敲沃德的鼻头。沃德挑衅的盯着凯尔，转脸埋进父亲的掌心。  
“凯尔回家吧，给自己放个假什么的。” 米查姆先生头也没抬把沃德拉上大腿。他热切的撕开父亲领子留下一个新鲜的齿痕作为回报。  
这正常吗？  
在凯尔看来这似乎是唯一的方式。他们的方式。


End file.
